


舞蹈生catfight

by eosyao



Category: catfight female wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eosyao/pseuds/eosyao
Summary: 不定期更新的catfight文，纯catfight，没有任何性的成分





	舞蹈生catfight

在一个炎热的晚上，X大学的练功房里，沈沛雨正在练着新学的舞蹈动作，她是一名舞蹈生，从小学舞蹈的她体能和柔韧性都很好，性格也非常开朗，现在大学二年级了，专业课名列前茅，是学校出了名的大美女，她每天晚上都会在练功房里多留两个小时，练习今天新学的动作。  
“同学，去一楼的排练室练吧，你们大二的教室要锁门了。”  
管理员拎着钥匙走了过来，沈沛雨点点头，汗水浸湿了她的练功服，地板上都是她滴下来的汗水，沈沛雨拿起放到墙根的衣服，接着把舞蹈鞋脱下来，揉了揉已经发红的脚，脚指头被磨的生疼了，而且出了很多脚汗，沈沛雨带着自己的运动鞋，跑去了一楼。  
排练室比练功房大不少，门口摆了三双鞋，一面墙上全是镜子，地面上铺着一层蓝色海绵垫，啦啦队刚刚结束排练，有三个女生正在收拾东西，她们穿着背心式的队服，脚上套着白色的长袜，队长王欣正在收拾道具。沈沛雨走到了排练室门口，把鞋子脱到了外面，坐在边上穿自己的舞蹈鞋，王欣和另外两个女生嫌弃的看着沈沛雨。  
“又抢我们地方了。”  
“你俩先走吧。我和她说”  
啦啦队的两个女生走到门口，低着头瞪了一眼沈沛雨，之后穿上鞋走了，王欣擦着头上的汗，走到沈沛雨身边，沈沛雨已经换好鞋走进了排练室。  
王欣看着走向自己的沈沛雨，笑着说：“大舞蹈家，和你商量个事呗。”沈沛雨没理她，径直走到了排练室的镜子前，做起来动作。  
王欣有点生气了，她转过头朝着沈沛雨喊道：“麻烦你走之前打扫一下地面，每次你练完之后地上都是你的臭汗。”沈沛雨：“那也比你强，你们啦啦队跳的也太烂了，一群歪瓜裂枣。”王欣走到沈沛雨生活，拉了一下沈沛雨的胳膊，沈沛雨瞥着王欣。  
王欣盯着沈沛雨的眼睛：“怎么着，想打架吗？”沈沛雨冷笑了一下：“门口来来往往这么多人，你不要脸我和要脸呢。”王欣的身高体重都和沈沛雨一样，虽然是英语专业的学生但是平时也经常跳舞，所以现在成了啦啦队队长，两个女生都已经浑身是汗了，沈沛雨看到了王欣的项链。  
“呦，吴涛送的啊。”沈沛雨伸手去拽项链，被王欣一把推开，沈沛雨反手抓住王欣的胳膊，沈沛雨看到自己前男友送给王欣的项链，心里的怒火瞬间被点燃。  
“吴涛他早就不爱你了，别在这自作多情。”王欣甩开沈沛雨的手，她说话的声音因为愤怒已经有点颤抖了。沈沛雨喘着气说：“有本事把他叫过来，当着他面打一架，谁赢了他就归谁。”  
王欣盯着沈沛雨，从兜里拿出手机，给吴涛打了电话：“亲爱的，你快来，我要送给你一个礼物。”说完王欣把手机收了起来，沈沛雨走到门口把玻璃上的门帘拉了起来。  
王欣说：“说吧，怎么打。”沈沛雨扎着自己的头发说：“没有规则，打到一个人认输为止。”王欣笑着说：“没问题。”王欣说完之后心里有些打鼓，虽然他们两个身高体重都一样，但是沈沛雨毕竟练过舞蹈，自己是业余水平，但是想到吴涛，王欣内心也燃起了斗志，她知道吴涛喜欢看女生打架，自己也看过一些女斗的视频，但是自己亲自上阵还是第一次，这时吴涛进来了。吴涛看着屋子里的两个人，说：“你们要干嘛。”沈沛雨和王欣同时说：“打架。”  
吴涛饶有兴致的坐在了场地的边上，王欣和沈沛雨站到了排练室的对角，沈沛雨脱掉了自己的舞蹈鞋和外套，扔到了吴涛腿上，露出了发红的双脚和肉色的舞服，王欣也脱掉了自己的长袜和长裤，露出了自己修长的脚和运动短裤，也扔到了吴涛边上。  
两个人把头发扎成了丸子头，挪动着脚步，眼睛死死的盯着对方，沈沛雨一个健步率先冲向王欣，王欣左手一把搂住沈沛雨的头，右手拽着沈沛雨的胳膊，沈沛雨的冲击使得王欣向后退了几步，王欣一转脚腕用左脚钩沈沛雨的脚，沈沛雨被汗淋淋的胳膊夹的很疼，双手抵着王欣的肩膀挣脱开，随机抱着王欣的腰，自己的左脚卡在王欣的膝盖后面，王欣顺势倒地，旁边的吴涛发出赞赏的声音，这激励了沈沛雨，她使劲压在王欣身上，王欣揪住沈沛雨的头发用力一拉，沈沛雨的上半身压力瞬间减少，王欣的腿做着起桥，试图反过来控制沈沛雨，但是地面已经被汗水打湿，王欣多次的努力都失败了，此时沈沛雨用力把腿伸到王欣身上，想做十字固控制王欣，王欣撑着沈沛雨抽腿的空隙坐了起来，反身扑倒沈沛雨身上，两只手摁住沈沛雨的手腕，脚勾住沈沛雨的膝盖窝，沈沛雨的上半身想抬起来，但是头刚刚一抬就被王欣摁在了地面上，王欣的头压在沈沛雨的肩膀上，面部死死贴在地面，两个人的衣服已经完全湿透，沈沛雨抽出右腿盘到了王欣的右腿上，自己的左腿也使劲勾住王欣的右腿，沈沛雨的两只脚死死的扣住，控制住了王欣的右腿，王欣的左腿蹬着沈沛雨的脚，但是因为力量不够和汗水的缘故没有蹬开。


End file.
